


Akira

by idraax



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira doesn't like wearing a turban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akira

The turban makes your head itch. You dislike wearing it. 

"Why does it have to be a turban?" You ask the duck. You're not sure what her actual name is, but it translated to Tapioca in every human tongue you tried so you decided to go with that. 

_Quack_

"Yes, I know. But couldn't we have gotten a less obvious mind-control blocking device? This thing feels weird." You scratch your head and shift the turban a little. It has always felt strange to you, to be wearing it all the time. It is unlikely you will ever get married and you do not follow one of the customs that requires you to wear one all the time. "It needs washing again," you grumble. 

You get up from the pier-the fish aren't biting today- and make your way back to the noddle van that houses the rest of your group. Tapioca skips up to join you and you scoop her up. You'll have to try again some other day. 

**Author's Note:**

> From what I understand of Indian culture, you don't wear a turban unless you're getting married or for religious reasons, so in my headcannon, Akira feels strange wearing one. 
> 
> X-posted to Tumblr


End file.
